


【玫瑰】Tete Beche Pair/对倒

by Kinyo_tyhg



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Artificial Intelligence, Happy Ending, M/M, Robot/Human Relationships
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 12:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/pseuds/Kinyo_tyhg
Summary: 一篇关于机器人和人类相爱的玫瑰文。文题即暗示。A Kunessi story about human and bionic robot falling in love.The tittle is also the  implication.





	【玫瑰】Tete Beche Pair/对倒

Tete Beche Pair（上）

 

一、

 

…………

实验记录 第53日

仿生皮肤移植成功，无排斥反应。

生长系统运作正常。

痛感反应失灵，需提高敏感值。

…………

实验记录 第127日

L2区构架融合依然不畅，无法适应生长系统。需长期注射融合剂。

可部分自主进食。蔬菜耐受度低。

苏醒时间延长至5小时。

语言能力缺失，但对言语有反应。

…………

实验记录 第461日

苏醒时间延长至16小时。

情感测试通过，稳定无波动。

语言能力测试及格。

照顾陪伴能力测试A级。

经鉴定，可投入临床观察使用。

 

滴——

 

 

二、

 

电子门无声地划开，背对着门口颠球的少年仿佛背后长了双眼睛，立刻停下来转身回望。熟悉的明朗笑容。“Kun！”他喊他的名字，然后乖乖走到床上坐好，将裤腿挽到膝盖以上。

“早上好，Leo，昨晚睡得好吗？”每日例行的第一句话。

Leo在期待的眸子里看到自己回以一笑，“没有做梦。”他知道这在Kun的知识系统里这意味着睡得很好。

他靠坐在被子堆前，双腿被轻轻放平，指腹的温热触感带来一丝酥痒。他张开手臂，得到一个暖烘烘的拥抱，然后那具身体贴着他坐下，背对着，稍稍倾斜，挡住Leo的视线。膝盖和腿窝被棉球擦过，延迟的冰冷触感引起一片鸡皮疙瘩，随即被覆盖在大腿的滚烫掌心安抚平息。

“疼可以抱紧我。”Kun回头笑笑，温柔的语气与以往如出一辙，却并不因为是设定而改变真诚。Leo点点头，双手从他的背后环过去，头轻轻抵在肩胛骨，闭上眼睛。

如期而至的刺入感，紧接着是冰冷的液体汹涌注入体内，所到之处一片麻痒，仿佛无数虫蚁张着口器撕扯，一整条腿很快就不能动了。然而还要有第二次。

“乖，你很棒。我刚刚进来的时候看到你在颠球，我们下午要不要比一比？或者你想玩实况游戏吗？很快就好了，不要看，今晚陪你去吃烤肉吧？”Kun喋喋不休地试图将他的注意力从注射上移开，仿佛哄一个小孩子，利落地注射完一支后又伸手从冰盒里拿出另一支。“你的手臂太白了，我一定要拉你多出去晒晒太阳……”

最初Leo并不能从疼痛中抽离，刺痛令人晕眩，强忍住生理性泪水已经不易。Kun的安慰只听得到只言片语，更是无暇回应。等到逐渐适应疼痛的强度，方在刺痛过后主动尝试转移注意力。出乎意料，他竟然听到Kun的安抚中夹杂着一句“我爱你，Leo，很爱很爱。”没有起伏的语气，隐匿在大段意义空泛的声响中，仿佛陈述无需多言的真理。恍惚间疼痛荡然无察，缥缈得如同一场错觉，或是从未做过的美梦。

而且不止一次。直到Kun似乎发现Leo不再那样被痛苦支配，这句话便再没出现过。

他不知道这是不是真的。还是一种程式支配下的举措，一种以安慰他走出疼痛为终点的冰冷程式。

他得承认，的确非常有效。

可是Kun根本不知道自己说过什么，Leo想，他甚至想要更剧烈的痛楚。

这让他感到恐慌。

 

 

三、

 

Leo已经不记得Kun是什么时候被送到自己身边的，总之时间已经很久，久到他从躲避并有些怨恨这个为自己打针的人，变成在疼痛里主动求索拥抱、在每一次有意无意的触碰中都能得到安慰与满足。他依稀记得许多年前Kun整日坐在床边为他讲故事，那时他身子不好，不能活动太久，麻木而冷漠地缩在被子里，感受不到人世浪涛波动，沉寂于自己的深海。耳边是或轻快或哀伤的声音，低低地与他说话，千回百转逗他回应。

回想彼时，总带着几分懊悔，他错过了那人很多的心意。经年里迟疑地、慢吞吞地，浮到海面，顺理成章地被他打捞起。·自我责难到无法忍受的程度，也试图开解。

他毕竟不是人。他不就应当这样吗？

然而这样的思绪甫一出现就被扼杀：可是，他是有感觉的啊……我对他好一点坏一点他肯定都知道的。只是他还是一样对我那么好就是了……Leo有些怨恨程序。如果我改变了程序设定，他就会和我生气了吗？他还会这样待我吗？

潘多拉盒子被拉开一道缝隙，散发出令Leo难以忍耐的诱惑。终于有一天，他鼓起勇气问Kun：“你是属于我的吗？”Kun笑着揉揉他的头发点头。

“那，那我能拥有你的设定板吗？”Leo声音有些发抖，可并没移开对视的眼睛。这是他第一次明确表示他知道Kun并非人类。Kun停滞了一秒，似乎信息过载到爆炸，继而回神靠过来亲了亲他的脸颊，气浪灼烧到他的耳壁，“当然。我这就去取过来。”

Leo不知道，逃避对视的那双黑宝石里是不是起了水光。

 

次日清晨，Kun端着药盒准时来到Leo房间，Leo在床上等他，看见来人脸上局促的笑意不甚自然。下午的陪伴也心不在焉，似乎脑子不够用地一直在想什么事情，回应勉强而生硬，吃力而又认真。Leo旁观冷眼，未置一词。

第三天清晨，Kun来时一脸的例行公事，没有与Leo打招呼，直接半蹲在床边准备打针。Leo咬住下唇忍住不发出任何声响，紧紧盯着Kun的侧脸一动不动。Kun收好针具，用毯子盖好他的腿，向他侧了侧身便离开了。没有视线交流，他的眼睛一直低垂着，谦恭沉默一如所有的机器人。Leo下午没有叫他。他便果然没有出现。

所祈情爱，不过如此。Leo沉默地把玩着设定板，多数选项都被调向另一个极值。

 

 

四、

 

没等提示音响起，Leo已经打开大门站到了外卖机器人门前，接过沉甸甸的饭盒，屏幕提示“您的会员已升至顶级，将享受以下服务……”他挥了挥手直接回了院子，从久未修剪的球场草地和关闭的人工太阳浴海滩之间穿过、进入电梯，经过漫长的挂满各地纪念品的走廊回到自己的房间。失去Kun的日子没那么难过，早晨醒来运动、给自己打针、吃早饭，打扫房间，发呆，晚饭。没那么难过。他只是睡得更多了点。

“失去Kun”这个说法并不准确，应该说是“失去活蹦乱跳的Kun”。Kun一直待在这个房间里，躺在Leo身边，处于待机的睡眠状态。Leo每天晚饭叫他起来一起吃，以维持机体必备的养分，活动一会儿，再让他睡去。如果掀开上衣便能看到腹肌的线条日益柔和，Leo有点惊讶于拟态做到如此细致，他对这方面并不了解。相反，Kun才是专家，楼下有一整层是他的实验与办公室，关于仿生体与智能机械的修理维护，在这一带小有名气。

可你连自己都修理不好。

Leo试图忽略是自己的更新设定反复打断Kun的自我修复进程。

 

 

发现Kun状态不对是在Leo重写设定的一周后。这一周里Kun几乎只有上午来给他打针，吃饭时或许会遇见，其余时间把自己关在工作室里。他被取消陪同Leo的时光，并被强制设定为对他冷漠、不得主动去见他，大把的空闲时间属于了自己。Leo有点好奇他会做什么，却又不愿拉下脸来去看，只能每次路过半掩着的门时放慢脚步瞥一眼。有好几次，Kun都坐在小凳子上，侧身对着门，手肘撑在膝盖上，无声而缓慢地揉太阳穴。侧脸的表情并不是能看得很清，但有种说不出的阴沉，是Leo不曾见过的。心跳加快，他匆匆走开，不愿多想。

次日清晨，当Kun再按部就班地走进房间为他打针时，靠窗站立的Leo刚好看到了他的眼睛。古井无波一如往日，可他莫名有点心慌。Kun跟着他走到床边，挽起他的裤腿，继而抬头，竟对他笑了笑。Leo尚未来得及反应，一针接着另一针迅速被注射入体内。忍着疼痛的极点过去，才发现嘴里淡淡的铁锈味，伤口不在下唇。

带着红丝的手背从视线底部掠过，Kun在轻轻帮他按摩麻痒的双腿。“你……”

“我回来了。”语气带着一点点嘲讽，他挑起眉毛看他，居高临下。

仿佛突然被踩到了尾巴，难以置信的同时又带了几分控诉。“你改回来了！”他一把摸出枕边的设定板，草草扫过重要数据皆已复原，又想起那个陌生的阴郁眼神，忽然燎起怒火。“你作弊！这不可能！我……”

话音未落，那个不再温柔笑着的人陡然附身，擒住了他的唇。

Leo惊慌失措，抬手就去推他，猛推两三下也不成，咬紧的牙齿被湿热的东西划过，心仿佛被手攥紧着颤抖。那双唇停留了一阵，最后只是和他的碰了碰，伴随着一声叹息而退开。逆着光看不清表情，他顿住了，继而抬起了手。Leo羞恼至极，想要扭头躲开，又在看到伤口的瞬间凝住。那只手抚上了他的脸，拇指划过从脸颊经眼尾滑到鬓角，一片潮湿，水顺着流进他软软的头发里。他才知道。

“我以为你也喜欢我。”身后是升起的太阳，而他哀哀地缩在影子里。

 

Leo头埋进膝盖，脑海里混乱的片段交替划过，逃门而出前的那句话，被狂暴对待的感触，还有陌生的眼神。Kun总是带着和煦的笑意看向自己，那双眸子代表所有的未曾言语，即便在丢失设定的一周里，它们也是温和内敛地垂下。问题就在这里。

他逃掉了晚饭时间的相处，偷偷在Kun准备食物时拿走了一些成品溜回屋子。锁门前楼下传来清脆的瓷器打碎的声音。只有一声，说不出有意无意。便没有立刻开动，静静地坐在桌边，目光停滞在设定板性格表现一栏的几个鲜红小字：“戾气值：81高”。

烤肉已经冷透了，Leo只吃了一块便放下刀叉。猜测着Kun应该已经吃完，却又无法估计他在做什么。再次翻涌起唇齿相触时的心痛，又恨恼他不过一堆数值。即便自主调整了设定，也逃不过数据面板的反应。

不过一堆数值。挫败感要将他席卷。

响起敲门声。瞥了眼“戾气值：86 高”，他抖了抖，咬紧下唇。无法预知行动的Kun，愤怒的Kun，无论哪个都是他不曾也不想面对的。望向设定板，在这轮较量里他不想输，无论如何也不。

他点下十秒钟后强制睡眠，起身打开了门。

“Leo……”Kun的眉头微皱，但还是努力给了他一个熟悉的微笑。

来不及了。张开手臂，三、二、一——落入怀里。一个并不主动的拥抱。

 

这场比赛惶惶不见尽头。

五、

 

巨大的体育馆突然陷入死寂，惨白的光束集中在相背而立的两个人身上，身后三个队友似乎想要劝阻，抬手伸到白光里的瞬间又收了回去。在彷如空无一人的沉寂中，两个人从对立的方向走下舞台，绝无回头。其他队友鞠躬默默退台，观众愣了几秒，紧接着一片哗然。内场的观众甚至挣脱保安翻了进去，却在后台外被死死拦住。

 

Leo脑子发蒙，直到被Kun拖着穿过暴躁的人群拽到车上才回过神来。

 

“OASIS1*，宣布解散了？”他望向驾驶位上的人。Kun比较喜欢坐在传统的驾驶位，即便无人驾驶技术已推广多年，但他声称百万分之一概率有紧急状况出现时他能手动驾驶。

 

Kun点了点头，沉着表情没多言语。这也是他喜欢的乐队，因主唱交恶而分崩离析他自己也不好受。何况在演唱会的最后两位主唱当众宣布分道扬镳，这样的冲击未免让人吃不消。

 

Leo见他不说话，便抱着臂扭头看向窗外。

 

这不算我低头。Leo想。喜欢的演唱会当然要一起来看，作为朋友我也仁至义尽了。

 

可是碍于此前进退不得的尴尬处境，Leo还是屏蔽了这段时间Kun的记忆。他醒来时大概觉得有些不连贯，揉了揉自己的肚子愣了会儿神，才抬起头寻找Leo的视线。

 

Leo只是淡淡地说：“OASIS1今晚开演唱会，想一起去看吗？”Kun热烈地回以一笑，“当然！你怎么这么贴心？”走过来抬起手想拥抱他。Leo被笑意刺到，喉结滚了滚，用力拥抱这熟悉的温度。“很稀奇吗？”怀抱突然僵住，他有些怀疑地稍微向后，顺势便被推开，看见Kun的脸色变得苍白。

 

“你怎么了，Kun？”这些日子里已经习惯了触碰，抬手去摸他的额头。

 

又被后退躲开。那人避开了对视，连退几步。“我有点头晕，回去睡一会儿。晚上见。”没等Leo答话直接走出房去，一阵踉跄仓皇的下楼声。而等到他再次出现在Leo面前时，就又恢复成洋溢着兴奋、永远快乐的Kun，曾被试探爱恨的痕迹业已消失不见。这令Leo一度觉得比赛结束了，他所能做到的程度也就是如此：仿佛机器被设定了偏好，更改之后若是待机便会慢慢扭转回去，扭转的过程可能出点岔子，但总会回到正轨。

 

对，岔子。他看向窗外涌动的人潮，又想起那个突如其来的吻。

 

一切都将回到正轨。我伤害了他，他仍会习惯于对我好；他无法爱我，但仍是我最好的朋友。正如广告所说，排除一切无法预料，你会得到最忠诚的伙伴。至于你是否爱上了这个伙伴，那并不要紧，反正你明知道，他不会明白。你可以令他做除却与你相爱之外的任何事，甚至包括与你相爱，如果你称那为爱。又有什么关系。

 

 

Kun带点烦躁地手动鸣笛，催促前面堵住路的混乱人群。Leo降下车窗，喧嚣打破了封闭的空间，冲淡了脑海中的想法，有点不屑地哼了声，引来Kun的侧目。他稍微往这边倾斜，“干嘛因为我心烦？”带着点讨好的笑，逗他说话。

 

Leo保持着扑克脸，心道再给你最后一次机会，最后一次。“Kun，我们谈谈。”

 

Kun嘴角扬了扬，像模像样地学Leo之前哼的那声，连着学了轻蔑的眼睛。看到Leo凝滞，才恢复到本来的神情，“你刚刚就是这个样子。你在想什么？”声音温柔而坚定。

 

Leo绷著脸并没有笑，“Kun，那你在想什么。看到这样子看你的我，你在想什么？” 

 

看着望向自己的依然温和而关切的眼神，Leo意更难平。这八风不动的冷静，九死不悔的关心。为什么他面对不论什么样的自己都能保持该死的游刃有余？没有出乎意料、一切反应都早被设定，不论怎样出乎常理的试探，在他面前都仿佛跳梁小丑，被特效里的观众一并接纳，无论怎样的镜头都报以热烈的掌声。

 

他的语速越来越快，“Kun，你不会因为我的情绪而起伏吗？你不会担心我对你的感情是怎样的吗？不会在意我是不是轻蔑地看你，即便我其实是在轻蔑自己？为什么你明明是为我而设，你的心却不能为我有哪怕一次跳错？”

 

扣动扳机，子弹冲出枪膛飞驰扫射。他眼圈泛红，不敢看那人是何表情，突然变得无比疲惫。开弓已无回头箭，他其实并没有想说这么多。只是心有不甘罢了。

 

不该是这样。他不该对予取予求犹有怨言。而他更不该无法觉察自己被珍而重之的心意。

 

得到的却不是想象中的任何一种反应。

 

他被猛地一拉倒向驾驶座一侧，挣扎着要从怀抱中挣脱开时听到了脑后“噗”的一声，伴随着硝烟和胶皮烧焦的气味。身后人群的惊呼尖叫分贝突然成倍增大，他被死死按在Kun的大腿上什么也看不见。接下来的三秒中，Leo被用力推回座位甚至差点撞向正升起的车窗、被前档的防护具挡住视线。还没坐稳当就又被急转近180度的车身惯性压进座位靠垫里。“Kun！”他有些心慌。

 

只听“嘭”地一声巨响，旋转着的掘地机头旋进车身、被绞住的车板断成锋利的碎条向车内扭曲伸展。下一秒掘地机又退了出去引发远处新的尖叫，徒留金属融化的臭气……和浓重的铁锈味。

 

Leo僵硬地扭过头，扑面而来的鲜红洞口，深可见骨。他把手覆住放在驾驶舵上的另一支，冰冷苍白。耳边传入断续的微弱气声，“怎么没有过。” 

 

关于那天的记忆停止于阖上眼睛的温柔一笑。

 

 

六、

 

“妈妈……”缩成一团的小肉球又从梦里哭醒，被摄在分别时的记忆里回不过神。睫毛挂着的眼泪突然被另一双软软的小手擦了擦，小哭包抬起头，看见另一个小家伙抱着足球在床前看着他。

 

“你来啦……”他有点不好意思，抹抹眼睛从床上爬起来。“等等我，马上就好！”翻身下床跑去洗漱，洗脸的时候垂下的软软头发被一双手撩到脑后、用发绳轻轻勒住。习惯了没有声音应答。

 

……是这样的。自年幼被远房叔父发现自己拥有异常的机械天赋，他就被带离贫民区到了发达的异国他乡受教育。但叔父繁忙，除了指导功课并无时间照顾他，便直接从实验室调出评级不是很高的机械仿生人照顾他，兼做测试。

 

 

“你怎么总也不说话的呀……喂，你到底会说话吗？你都点头了还不讲话！这样，你如果输给我，就必须告诉我你的名字！”小话痨把游戏手柄丢给小哑巴。小哑巴看了他一眼，默默开始操纵。

 

“唉……”抛开手柄躺倒在床上，输惨了，今天的小话痨不想讲话。

 

然后被推了推，一只手伸向他面前：“Leo。”

 

“什么？”

 

“我叫Leo，Lionel Messi。”声音软软的，绽出一朵得意又羞涩的微笑。

 

“你的声音真好听！”他打了个滚儿爬起来，一把拉住另一只小手：“我叫Sergio Agüero，Leo你叫我Kun就好啦！”

 

……他一直是这副要强的样子，还蛮可爱的，让他忍不住总想逗他讲话。如果再有一次重来的机会，这段自我介绍要放在初见才是。

 

 

“你居然不怕痛的吗……好厉害！”长高了一点的小哭包蹲在凳子旁边，惊异于朋友面对医生的针具无动于衷。

 

“他没有痛感的。”穿着天蓝色工作装的“医生”回应道。

 

“迭戈，我也想这样！踢球时候摔倒就不痛了，拆卸机件的时候扎到手也没事！”他撑着朋友的肩膀兴奋地跳了起来。

 

“疼痛能避免更大的危险。你以为不疼是没有伤口的意思？”叔父打了下他的头。“明天开始你来给他打针。”继而坚决地打断了他的“可是”，“怕什么，他又不疼。”

 

乖乖坐在凳子上的少年偷偷捏了下他的小指尖：别和他争，快应下来，放心。

 

……这大概是两个人联结起来偷偷抵抗权威的最开始。直到后来另立门户自成一派，一直是这个人在支撑自己。是迭戈·马拉多纳对Kun解释疼痛感知影响了Leo今后的生活轨迹。

 

 

炎炎夏日里，Kun坐在暗室里擦了把汗，肩膀被碰了碰，是Leo。他示意了一下自己来接手，Kun便笑嘻嘻地走到外面休息，拿起吧台上准备好的点心和马黛茶。

 

夜深人静时，Kun和Leo偷偷溜进工作间，Leo做好了遮光平躺到实验台上，“别慌别着急，肯定没问题的。”又拿纸擦了擦Kun生出薄汗的手，“一会儿见。”然后自动进入休眠，安静无害地敞开身体，安心地任Kun鱼肉。

 

Kun动完手术，虚脱地瘫倒在椅子里。发现手边居然放着珍宝珠和画着爱心的字条，“Kun，你是最棒的机械师。我有的好东西不多，但都想分享给你。”

 

……他无法忘记刹那的触动，无数次点滴的累积。一个无辜而无知的陪伴者，在他心底种下别样的情绪。Leo从来都相信对方不会伤害自己。所以Kun也是一样。而Kun有的，他希望Leo也会是一样。

 

他需要一颗心。

 

 

“开心就是……小美人鱼得到双腿的心情，小女孩划完火柴看到幻境的心情，也可能是你吃到珍宝珠的心情，明白了吗？”

 

“悲伤就是不开心喽，没什么好说的嘛。开心比较好。”

 

“嫉妒就是……迭戈夸奖别人手艺比我好，但我想要成为最好的，我看别人时大概是这样的心情吧。但其实也不算啦，毕竟我一直是最好的对吧？而且我应该会蛮大度的，假如我遇到比我更优秀的人。你这样单纯的小孩也不会有这种感觉啦！那这样解释吧，我爱上一个人，她不爱我爱别人，我对那个别人的心情。”

 

“你问什么是爱啊……诶……这个很难解释诶，你有时候会很开心，又会很痛……只能说感觉到了就来了吧。可我听迭戈他们说你是没法感觉到爱的，我也不知道……不过我不信！仪器精密度和复杂程度会影响思维，你等我手艺再好点再帮你升级！肯定可以啦，你之前吃alfajor的时候还不知道什么叫喜欢呢。交给我！”

 

……你问什么是爱啊。我那时还解释不明白，或许是更多一些的喜欢。但其实是不一样的，你明白吗？

 

 

“对不起……你会怨我吗？”Kun紧紧抱着缩在他怀里的小机器人，他生长缓慢，现在比他小了一圈，还是个孩子的样貌。这是痛觉被打开之后的第一次注射，小孩儿疼得眼泪汪汪，甚至哭出了呜呜的声音。Kun有点后悔，这是他擅自的举动，除了Leo没和别人商量过。可他又觉得，没有痛觉怎么能算一个完整的人呢？而且认不清承伤的尺度，很危险啊。

 

心里犹豫着，算了，自己一直在他身边不让他做危险的事情就好了，每天这样疼一次怎么受得了。

 

惨白的小脸却硬生生挤出一个微笑，“不会的。我想变成人，和你一样。”

 

……和你一样。他听见自己说好。原来这不只是我自己的愿望，你也一样。

 

 

画面切换，主角终于换了一位。Kun长发剃短，看起来也长大了许多。他拉着厚厚的图纸给身边的人低语解释。每每遭到激烈驳斥，总是坚定而温和地镇压下去。

 

“Pablo，你相信我。皮下注射监视器和传感装置技术已经成熟。我们唯一创新的点仅仅在于催眠暗示。而你很擅长这个的，我相信你。”

 

“可是问题不在于催眠，在于催眠之后你将短暂陷入失去自我意识的状态，然后仿佛‘恢复出厂设置’，只记得暗示的内容，也会把强制暗示当成命令执行，懂吗？这和机器人有什么区别？！”老友一把将图纸拍在桌子上。光从窗隙间漏过，细小的尘埃在其中轻柔地跳舞。

 

“就是要模拟机器人。换位思考，你懂的。”他笑着wink了一下。

 

“即便每次强制暗示都会伤害大脑？”萨巴莱塔怒其不争。

 

“应该不会太多次。放心。最好唤醒有个联动装置……当他第一次做梦的时候，就让我醒来吧。”

 

 

…… 

 

眼前的黑暗持续了很久，Kun感受不到自己的身体，只能在虚无里沉沦。刚刚的是走马灯吗？他自嘲地想，如果在此收尾也算一场好梦。不知道Leo会不会太难过，如果自己将永远永远沉睡。记忆里的他总是懵懂如新生的笨拙样子，真让人不放心啊，那个小笨蛋。

 

 

七、

 

“Leo，好久不见。”萨巴莱塔从手术室里出来，疲惫地坐到沙发上之前，坚持和Leo打了个招呼。“他会好起来的。撑了一夜一天，你没有打个盹儿？”在他赶赴现场见到Leo时他已逼近崩溃边缘，在血腥扑鼻里冷静做好急救措施实属不易。但毕竟Leo不同于常人，萨巴莱塔想，从本质上来讲。

 

Leo看着这个人熟悉而又陌生，他们似乎曾经相识交好，而记忆却模糊得连名字都不记得。试探着给了一个友善的微笑，紧接着问了最在意的问题：“为什么做手术的是医生？”而非技师？又补充对问题的回应：“可能是吧……我好像做了一个梦。”

 

萨巴莱塔有点惊讶地笑了，没有回答问题，继续发问：“这是你第一次做梦吗？梦见了什么？”

 

Leo皱了皱眉，他不喜欢答非所问。“不是吧……但我第一次醒来还记得。”

 

萨巴莱塔宽慰地笑了，“那说明确实是梦。你之后会明白的。至于Kun……”他挠了挠头，“你应该也看到了他的大部分内脏……没有机械和支架，一整个的，凡胎肉体。”

 

Leo的瞳孔缩紧。

 

“按理说不该是我来给你解释。所以其他的你等他醒来再问。或者你已经明白了。”

 

 

他翻了个身，睁开眼睛，床头的钟显示凌晨4:02。悄悄从陪护床坐起，半蹲到过道另一侧的床边。昏迷了一个星期，连引起骚乱的狂热粉丝都已经被处罚妥当，Kun依旧没有醒来，好在外伤正逐渐恢复。Leo叹了口气，身体前倾，贴了贴Kun的脸，复刻梦中的场景。

 

他说不清楚那是梦还是被掩埋的回忆，熟悉而又模糊，没有逻辑的片段串联在一起。不断闪回的是Kun的背影，自己在偷偷学他在做的事情。招待朋友、修理机械、谈论事物的方式，连带万物有灵般对所有器械都非常温柔……偶尔模仿被发现时会听到他得意地说：“这是榜样的力量。”

 

凝视逐渐从行为上转移，湿润闪亮的眼睛、时时勾起的笑容、线条饱满的手臂，用视线来回勾勒完美的躯体。他觉得胸腔和脑子都有些涨热，仿佛对所有竞技胜利的追求，他情不自禁地想要靠近这个标准，靠近他，拥有他，成为他*。

 

 

在Kun昏迷的日子里Leo不断想起萨巴莱塔把Kun送来时说的最后一句：“等他醒了，你得做个体检。记得和他说。”他隐约知道暗示指向的锁，却不记得钥匙放在了哪里。重新整理Kun的收藏室，发现最隐秘的深处放着关于梦境的书籍。

 

Leo想到了Kun每天早晨问自己睡得怎么样，想到了萨巴莱塔对自己的梦的好奇，想到近日频繁发梦，这一切似乎彼此联系。他无奈地拿出这本书，皱着眉阅读内容包括间隙里的字迹。

 

在那一刻，来路迷雾散尽、归途柳暗花明，曾经的无知懵懂在这一刻蓦地接受启蒙：人工智能不会做梦。

 

梦、欲望、爱三者纠缠紧密难以区隔，人工智能的基础是数据模拟，人的很多情绪与身体状态都可以量测为数据，唯有爱意逃过度量。爱能生欲，欲则入梦，机械人只能在预设的系统中奔驰，走不进并行的另一个旋涡。

 

不论他自己曾是什么，在他拥有第一个梦境之后，一切都不再相同。

 

他想起他的第一个梦境，发生在Kun被接走后终于独木难支而眩晕的片刻昏迷。是不能与萨巴莱塔乃至任何人分享的，独属自己的梦境。

 

那是幼年的Leo，跪在高大的异教神像前许愿，不惜付出一切代价只要Kun能平安地醒过来。恸极动情，得不到回应的他在梦里哭了起来。神像突然附身，变成那张熟悉的脸停在了他的上方：“小笨蛋，为什么要哭？”

 

Leo眼泪流得更凶，又拼命压抑着抽气，呼吸间变成了现在的模样，身量拔高，正对着温柔笑着看自己的面庞。

 

“因为我爱你啊。”视线被泪水氤氲，他绝望地闭上眼睛，任泪水从眼角滑落。

 

却被轻轻接住，耳边留下一句低语。紧接着嘴唇传来温软触感，与在回忆里千回百转的失控一刻分毫不似，却不用睁眼便知道属于同一个人。

 

 

他情不自禁再度吻上去，吻这具躺在病床上失去意识的身躯。临睡前滴涂的水珠已经蒸发殆尽，嘴唇干燥至微微起皮，摩擦在舌上的触感带着一点隐秘的刺激。他心跳如狂，如果支撑他的真的是心脏的话。但这没有关系，他想。如果这是一场实验，他已经看到了结果。这会是他们两个想要的。至于原理，并没有那么要紧。

 

或许并没有想这么多，他只能沉浸于这灵魂触电般的颤栗。

 

突然舌尖被轻轻咬住，被深深吸了进去，连同他的整个意识，无法思考、无法呼吸。滚烫的手掌碰到身体，他抖了抖，再度失去触觉。

 

回过神时，已经半靠在平躺着的病号身上。在夜色温柔里，他们保留了交换眼神的默契。他的Kun哪里不一样了，或者说，他的Kun终于回来了。

 

 

“你明明不必绕这样一个圈子。对不起……为了不知道你还记不记得的很多事。”Leo挤上床，窝在受伤肋骨的另一侧，在他们再次交换了一个缠绵的吻之后沉声说。

 

“我知道。可我那时不知道，你也许只是在模仿我……模仿我爱你。”最后三个字声音微如气声，Kun感觉到手被握紧，有些紧张地笑了笑。“所以我想知道，如果你是我，会怎样选择。你会不会爱我，会不会接受我，又会不会回应我……无论什么结果，我都希望出自你不被干扰或强迫的，自己的选择。”

 

“那如果我一直……你会等到什么时候？”Leo往上蹭了蹭，头对头地和Kun趴在一起。

 

Kun再次覆上湿润柔软的唇。

 

“这是秘密。”

 

 

八、

 

所以每一次或躲避或执迷的试探，都来自他的心无旁骛。

 

所以每一次或炽热或温柔的眼神，都属于他的情有所钟。

 

爱无法划分程度、无法丈量深浅，你可以说“我喜欢什么但我更喜欢什么”，但只有我说“爱你”时是绝对的。

 

跳脱出所有的计数、区分、比较之秩序，爱在那里占据一席之地。或近在咫尺，又遥不可及。但不论如何，他再不会将他与世间任何人事比较，也不只是停留于彼此喜欢，将他们捆绑在一起的是超出物质的另一种存在。或许它本不该存在于生命体外的无心之物里，区隔的大门敞开于梦境。但谁说得清呢？

 

 

梦里的Kun看到低处有团Leo在哭，匆忙心疼地俯身去看。擦干净眼泪，吻住他的耳垂，低声道：

 

情动有欲，爱能生心。

 

 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> 感谢阅读：）
> 
> 最后，给我点地方说几句话吧XD
> 
> 题目“Tete Beche Pair”的意思是“对倒”，指的是由于印刷错误导致的两张相连、却一正一反的邮票。
> 
> 没错思路就是启发自刘以鬯的小说《对倒》，虽然您看过的话就会发现八竿子打不着，只学到了题目的皮毛，艺术水平完全没得比QAQ不过还是交代一下比较好。
> 
> 可以进行抒情了（yeah！）。第一次写这么长的短篇（虽然也才1万字出头），卡在了很多地方比蜗牛爬字速度还慢……不过好在8月前写完了。非常感谢评论和陪我私聊侃剧情的小伙伴们，没有你们我真的很难还算不慢地写出来。好了废话不多说，真的感谢读到这里。
> 
> 与你们一同喜欢玫瑰，我觉得很幸运。
> 
> 想看到更多更多的好故事。也愿看到更多更多属于他们的精彩进球。


End file.
